Grand Canyon
by Gibi
Summary: ATTENTION SPOILER saison 2, et surtout “All Hell Breaks Loose”. Dean vit ses dernières minutes, à moins que Sam ne parvienne à changer le cours des choses.


Disclaimer : pas à moi, pas d'argent avec…. Mais je veux bien adopter Sam, si Dean n'arrive pas à mettre fin à son contrat avec le démon !

* * *

**GRAND CANYON**

Dean admirait le paysage qui s'étalait devant lui. Il était seul, mais il savait que d'ici quelques minutes, elle serait là pour honorer son marché. Dean n'en attendait pas moins d'elle. Les démons sont des êtres ponctuels, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de venir récolter des âmes.

Dean se demanda ce que pouvait faire Sam en ce moment. Il imaginait très bien son petit frère entrain de remuer ciel et terre pour le retrouver. Mais Dean avait pris ses précautions pour que cela n'arrive pas. Il lui avait laissé l'Impala et une lettre expliquant son geste, qu'il voulait passer les derniers jours de sa vie seul, et que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de le chercher, qu'il assumait pleinement son choix et que, maintenant, il devait continuer à vivre et être heureux. Bien sûr, Dean connaissait suffisamment Sammy pour savoir qu'il n'allait pas laisser tomber aussi facilement. Et il était désolé que son frère soit obligé de continuer le chemin tout seul, alors qu'il lui avait promis de toujours veiller sur lui.

"A l'heure" dit soudain une voix derrière lui.

Dean se retourna pour dévisager le démon. Il avait repris la même apparence que la dernière fois, et Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire face aux formes généreuses de la jeune femme.

"Je fais rarement attendre les jolies filles" répondit Dean.

Elle s'approcha de lui et commença à tourner autour du jeune chasseur qui se laissa faire. De toute façon il ne pouvait plus s'échapper, il s'y était résolu. Elle fit glisser lentement sa main le long de son torse, puis elle s'arrêta pour lui faire face.

"Tu vas me manquer, Dean Winchester" fit-elle doucereusement.

"C'est que dise la majorité des femmes" répliqua Dean.

Elle sourit à la plaisanterie, avant de contempler le Gand Canyon qui s'étendait en contrebas.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu étais sentimental… Mourir dans un paysage grandiose et désertique, au couché du soleil… Cela fait un peu John Wayne"

"Que veux-tu… Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences" expliqua-t-il, le regard perdu dans le lointain.

"Cette dernière année fut-elle agréable ?" demanda le démon, sur le ton de la conversation.

"J'ai pu finir ma liste de choses à faire avant de mourir. J'ai même réussi à voir la parade de Noël à Disney world… Certes, j'ai fait croire à Sam que Space montaine était hanté pour y arriver" continua Dean, sur un ton désinvolte.

"Sammy ? Il n'est pas là pour t'accompagner jusqu'à ta dernière demeure ? Doit-on l'attendre ?" questionna-t-elle, en regardant faussement autour d'elle. Mais Dean savait très bien qu'elle avait pris ses précautions.

"Non, Sammy n'est pas là ! Et c'est Sam !"

"Bien ! Je vais être généreuse et te laisser quelques minutes de bonus, si tu veux passer un dernier appelle" déclara-t-elle.

"Trop aimable, mais j'ai déjà fait mes adieux" répondit Dean. Il ne voulait pas mourir, mais entre vivre sans Sam ou aller en Enfer, il avait choisi depuis longtemps.

"Alors, si tes dernières volontés sont faites, nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses" lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il tourna son visage vers le sien, prêt à l'embrasser pour le baiser de la mort. Après tout, c'était une façon de partir assez proche de qu'il pouvait rêver.

"Je ne crois pas" les interrompit une voix.

Tous deux dévisagèrent Sam qui venait d'apparaître à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver.

"Sammy… Tu ne devrais pas être là" s'étonna Dean, en s'avançant vers son jeune frère. Il devait le faire partir, maintenant, avant qu'elle ne change d'avis, et que ce ne soit l'âme de Sam qui ne finisse en Enfer. Mais Sam lui fit signe de ne pas s'avancer plus, et sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il ne fut plus maître de ses mouvements.

"Et toi non plus" remarqua Sam.

"Tu devrais le laisser parler, Dean. Peut-être que Samuel veut aussi passer un marché" avisa le démon, en s'approchant de Sam d'un pas chaloupé et sensuel.

"Un marché ? Avec toi ?" reprit Sam, un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Il pencha la tête d'un côté, comme pour mieux réfléchir à la situation.

"Non !" coupa Dean.

"Je crois que Sammy est assez grand pour prendre ses décisions tout seul, Dean" observa le démon, qui maintenant n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Sam.

"Un marché… oui, je suis là pour ça" continua Sam, d'une voix étrangement douce et suave.

"Sammy, s'il te plaît" supplia Dean, toujours incapable de bouger, ou de faire quoi que ce soit pour stopper son frère avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

"Deux Winchester pour le prix d'un… J'avoue que je n'en espérais pas tant. Et que veux-tu échanger ?" demanda le démon, qui était à présent face à Sam.

Sam l'attrapa violement à la gorge, provoquant la surprise, et un regard affolé du démon. Elle tenta de se débattre et de le faire lâcher prise, mais Sam était plus fort qu'elle. Dean était tout aussi choqué par le geste de son frère.

"Comment… Mais c'est… Tu ne peux pas" bégaya-t-elle.

"Regarde à tes pieds" lui conseilla Sam.

Dean et le démon s'aperçurent alors que la jeune femme et Sam se tenaient en plein milieu d'un piège à démon. Dean savait qu'il n'était pas là à son arrivée, pas plus qu'à celle du démon. Il reporta son regard vers son frère. Sam semblait pâle et tendu, les yeux légèrement voilés et un fin rictus de douleur aux lèvres. Ce pouvait-il que Sam ait gravé le piége avec son esprit ?

"Comment ?" demanda-t-elle, apeurée et sentant la situation lui échapper.

Sam ne fit que sourire, mais Dean aurait juré avoir vu un éclat jaune dans les yeux de son frère, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut peur de Sam. Il se souvenait de ce que Sam lui avait révélé sur Ava et Jack après sa résurrection. Il n'avait pas voulu croire que son jeune frère puisse devenir comme eux. Et il avait délibérément occulté le sujet, comme si ne pas en parler aller faire disparaître la menace.

"Annule le pacte que tu as passé avec mon frère, et je te laisse partir" chuchota-t-il d'une voix froide. Dean n'avait entendu cette voix, qu'une fois, lorsque Sam était possédé par Meg, mais là, Sam n'était pas possédé, c'était bien Sam !

"Et si je refuse ?" tenta-t-elle de négocier.

Sam ne répondit pas, la regardant droit dans les yeux, avec un éclat froid, vicieux et cruel. Elle resta sans voix, cherchant à savoir si il bluffait ou pas.

"La pacte est annulée. Dean vivra et toi aussi" lâcha-t-elle, tremblante de colère. C'était la deuxième fois que les frères Winchester la trompaient.

Sam relâcha son étreinte, et un vent très léger effaça le pentagramme protecteur. Mais alors que le démon allait s'en aller, Sam la rattrapa par le bras.

"Si un autre démon s'attaque à ma famille, je me montrai beaucoup moins magnanime. C'est clair ?" menaça-il d'une voix basse et coupante.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation et de soumission, puis disparut comme elle était apparue.

Dean resta un moment immobile et silencieux, cherchant à comprendre ce qui venait de ce passer. Il devait mourir, et au lieu de ça il était toujours en vie ! Il eut l'impression qu'on lui enlevait un énorme poids de la poitrine. Il ne reprit vie que lorsqu'il vit Sam fermer et presser fortement une main sur ses yeux, tout en cherchant maladroitement à s'asseoir.

"Sam" souffla-t-il, alors qu'il aidait son frère.

"Je t'avais promis de te tirer de là, Dean" murmura-t-il, en ouvrant péniblement les yeux, une grimace de douleur figée sur son visage.

Dean sourit de la remarque de son frère. Il n'avait jamais essayé d'arrêter Sam dans sa quête, mais il n'y avait jamais cru, résigné à mourir pour son frère.

"Ne fais plus jamais ça, Dean ! Tu m'entends, plus jamais !" gronda Sam. Il farfouilla dans sa poche avant de tendre le pendentif que Dean lui avait laissé.

Dean hésita avant de le reprendre et de le passer à son cou.

"Promis petit frère, promis" jura Dean, en passant un bras autour des épaules de Sam et de le serrer contre lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien en vie.

Ils restèrent un moment, seuls, face au paysage grandiose. Dean observant à la dérobée son jeune frère, essayant de comprendre ce que Sam venait de faire pour lui. Et si le Démon aux Yeux Jaunes avait raison ? Si Sam n'était pas revenu complètement innocent de parmi les morts ? Mais maintenant il avait toute sa vie pour réfuter les paroles du Démon !


End file.
